Voice communication is essential to users of cellular phones. With the widespread use of cellular phones, their potential and applicability are increasingly broadened. Besides, there have been proposed cellular phones in a variety of styles, which offer various modes available according to the needs or preferences of users due to competition in the cellular phone market.
For example, in Japanese Patent Application laid open No. 2003-348205, there is described a folding cellular phone provided with two speakers, one above and the other below a display, one of which is selectively activated depending on whether the phone is folded or unfolded.
The patent application, however, does not disclose or suggest any specific construction for increasing the sensitivity of a microphone when the folding cellular phone is folded.